The Way Back Home
by sinemoras09
Summary: Kiritsugu summons Heroic Spirit EMIYA instead of Saber. AU. Gen. Spoilers for Fate/Zero and F/S: UBW


_Author's note: I refer to Heroic Spirit EMIYA as "Archer" in this story, even though in this universe he is technically Saber.  
_

* * *

.

.

1.

There was a flash, then a gust of wind, making Kiritsugu throw his arm up to shield his eyes from the flash of whiteness. Irisviel took a step back, clutching Avalon to her chest, as the newly summoned Hero stepped forward.

"...Arthur Pendragon?" Irisviel said. The man smiled, thinly.

"No," the Hero said. His eyes slid upwards, meeting Kiritsugu's.

The swords appeared before Kiritsugu was ready, and the man lunged, slamming into the barrel of a gun Kiritsugu managed to use to block. Irisviel screamed but the man charged again, lunging forward and raising his sword.

"Stop!" Kiritsugu said, and the command spell bound him. The man's eyes widened as he staggered onto the ground.

"My love!" Irisviel ran toward him. Kiritsugu breathed.

"Iri, stay back! That man is not King Arthur!"

"What?" Irisviel whirled around to the man still bound in one position. Kiritsugu coughed and stood, clutching his arm.

"Iri," Kiritsugu said, and he pushed himself upwards.

"I think that man is my son."

xXx

.

When a Master and Servant are truly compatible, they know things about each other without even speaking. Circuits aligned. Shared memories become common knowledge, and Kiritsugu understood that the man standing in front of him would be future family.

"You understand quickly," Archer said. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching Kiritsugu warily. "You must also understand why you need to die."

"You blame me for your fate," Kiritsugu said. It wasn't a question. Archer spread his hands.

"I place the blame squarely on myself. However, killing you would be the most expedient way to fix things."

"If the fire you speak of comes to pass, I promise I will not help you," Kiritsugu said. Archer smiled, thinly.

"You'll forgive me if I have my doubts," Archer said.

Irisviel held her hands to her chest, worried. The two men regarded each other - a father and son, ostensibly, though she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. _Please don't hurt him_ , she prayed, silently. She could see the man's fingers twitch, as if about to conjure another sword out from thin air.

"I've decided not to kill you," Archer said, finally, and the tension in the room relaxed considerably. "You were going to waste another command spell anyway, and doing so would leave us at a considerable disadvantage. It would be best if we were the ones to win the Grail, after all."

"Thank you for your consideration," Kiritsugu said, dryly.

"Well. If you win, the world would have no reason to keep around a Guardian like me, now would it?"

"I suppose not," Kiritsugu said. His fingers were itching toward the holster of his gun.

"You are my Saber-class Servant?" Kiritsugu said.

"It would seem so," Archer said.

"But you seem more like an Archer," Kiritsugu said.

"Well. I suppose I could technically count as an Archer, among other things."

"You've fought in a Grail War before?" Kiritsugu said. Archer sighed.

"As a mage, yes. Not as a Servant."

"I see." Kiritsugu didn't take his eyes off him.

"You know," Kiritsugu said. "With the white hair, I would have thought you'd be Iri's."

"I can see how that would be misleading."

 _Iri doesn't survive, does she_? Kiritsugu thought. He let the words remain unspoken. Irisviel tugged on his arm.

"My love," Irisviel said. She glanced at Archer, frowning. "That man makes me uneasy."

"I know, Iri. But we'll just have to deal with it."

"Is he going to hurt you?"

"He promised me he won't."

"But after the war-" Irisviel started, but Kiritsugu pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will deal with it when the time comes."

xXx

.

2.

Daybreak came, and Kiritsugu took Ilya out for a walk. Irisviel looked out the window and rubbed her arms, glancing back at Archer, who was sitting heavily on the couch.

"So...Saber...?"

Archer glanced up.

"It seems that Kiritsugu wants me to pretend to be your master. Are you okay with that?"

"It is an excellent strategy," Archer said. "By working separately, our enemies will not know where to attack. But I'm sure he's already explained as much."

"Yes." Irisviel rubbed her arms.

He frightened her, the heft of his body large and ominous, taking up entirely too much space in the delicate confines of the room. Her eyes traced an invisible path from the broadness of his shoulders to the severe angles of his face, and she shivered, despite herself. Archer glanced up and met her eyes.

"What is it?" Archer said. Irisviel yelped and the door opened, Ilya bounding into the room.

"Mama! Mama!" Ilya said.

"Ilya! You shouldn't be here!" Irisviel said, but Ilya jumped into her arms.

"I beat Kiritsugu counting walnuts!" Ilya said, and she glanced over Irisviel's shoulder.

"Hello," Ilya said. Archer smiled.

"Ilya, don't bother him," Irisviel said, but Ilya was already sliding out of Irisviel's lap, making her way cautiously to Archer.

"Are you Saber?" Ilya said.

"I am," Archer said. Ilya's eyes were wide and she leaned forward on her little arms.

"How come your coat doesn't cover your back?" She was looking at Archer's red coat, which stopped halfway down his chest.

"It wasn't made that way," Archer said.

"Don't you get cold?" Ilya said.

"Not particularly," Archer said.

"Mama," Ilya said. "Can't we get Mr. Saber a better coat?"

Irisviel glanced back at Archer again, and was surprised to see a small smile on his lips. "I suppose we'll have to," Irisviel said. Ilya clapped her hands.

Strangely, Archer did not seem to mind playing with Ilya. Irisviel watched as he squatted his large body over the child-sized tea set, waiting patiently as Ilya poured him make-believe tea and showed him the rest of her stuffed dolls.

"Here," Ilya said, and she tied a ribbon around Archer's wrist. "I made you a bracelet."

"Oh? This is very pretty."

"You like it?"

"Very much so."

"You're very good with children," Irisviel said, after they tucked Ilya into bed. Archer stood, glancing back at her.

"That surprises you?" Archer said.

"You seemed so harsh. I wasn't expecting it."

He fell silent. Irisviel wondered if maybe she offended him, but Archer just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well," he said, after a long moment, "she is my sister, after all."

xXx

.

3.

Kiritsugu left for Japan a day ahead of them. Irisviel understood: it was to maintain the ruse that she was Saber's master. She still couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment, however.

"It will be fine," Kiritsugu said. He kissed Irisviel on the cheek and offered her a weak smile. "I will see you soon," Kiritsugu said. "I know you will be in good hands."

Behind her, Archer nodded, and Kiritsugu hefted his bag, heading out the door.

The plane ride to Japan was long and uncomfortable, and though Irisviel had always looked forward to flying, the fact that she was seated next to Archer instead of her husband somewhat dampened her enthusiasm. "Do you like riding on planes?" she asked once, in an earnest attempt at starting conversation, but Archer just shrugged and replied with a curt, "I don't dislike it," and effectively shut down any notions Irisviel had at having an amiable travel companion.

They arrived in Fuyuki airport without fuss or fanfare, Irisviel craning her neck at the throng of people walking around her.

"Miss Einzbern?"

Archer was frowning at her. Irisviel smiled.

"I'm sorry, Saber! I've just never been in an airport, before. And please call me Irisviel or Iri, Miss Einzbern is much too formal!"

Archer didn't say anything, just turned and walked in front of her.

He walked fast. His strides were long and Irisviel struggled to keep up beside him, practically jogging as she looked around for the baggage carousel.

"There it is!" Irisviel said, but as she reached for her bag Archer intercepted it, deftly.

Irisviel glanced up. Archer took their luggage without a word, glancing back once, and slowing his pace to let her catch up beside him.

xXx

.

"I've never been in the city before," Irisviel said.

They were driving in a car, Irisviel looking out the window while Archer sat beside her, not saying anything. Irisviel pressed her face up against the angled glass and watched the buildings whiz by, delighted. "I hope we can at least walk around before the fighting starts," Irisviel said. "We've come all this way, it would be a shame not to."

"That would be unwise," Archer said. He crossed his arms. "We are in the middle of a war. Walking around the city would only make you a target."

"I suppose you're right." Irisviel sagged into her chair. "It's just I've never been outside the castle. I suppose I got a little excited - I was looking forward to going outside."

He looked at her with quiet interest. Irisviel smiled.

"I was born to be a tool for the Holy War," Irisviel said. She folded her hands in her lap, shyly. "Kiritsugu told me about the outside world. He showed me pictures and videos. I was never allowed outside until now, I guess I just got a little excited...but please don't trouble yourself over me! I understand the risks."

Archer sighed and rapped his knuckles on the back of the partition, signalling the driver.

"Stop the car," Archer said. Irisviel glanced up.

"Saber?"

"If it's a choice between sitting through more stories about your hard upbringing or going outside, we may as well go for a walk. I'm not in the mood to listen to more sob stories."

"Really?" Irisviel's face split into a grin.

"You are lucky I feel sorry for you," Archer said, and he stepped outside and opened her door.

xXx

.

The sea was beautiful at night, and Archer watched silently as Irisviel laughed and tore off her shoes, running barefoot onto the damp sand and splashing in the water. _Like a little kid_ , he thought, and she squealed and twirled a little in the moonlight.

"This is wonderful!" Irisviel said, and her hair whipped around her face, catching moonlight with each silver strand. "It's so much fun to walk around town and see the sites with other people. I've had so much fun today, Saber!"

"Hm."

"Saber. Do you like the sea?"

"I don't have particularly strong feelings about it," Archer said. Irisviel twirled.

"That's too bad. I suppose it's because you're a man, you wouldn't have any romantic feelings about it."

"Perhaps you can take your husband and ask how he feels, as well."

"I couldn't do that," Irisviel said. "It would only hurt him," and Archer looked up, surprised.

"Kiritsugu is someone who finds happiness painful." Irisviel smiled, gently. "I've tried to help him as best I can. But maybe I've been too sheltered."

Archer looked up, suddenly.

"Irisviel," he said.

"An enemy servant?"

"It would seem so."

They looked out past the cliffside, tracing the signal.

(They met Lancer at an abandoned warehouse. They were about to fight when to everyone' surprise, Archer leapt up onto a storage unit and sent a barrage of arrows flying toward Lancer. It surprised him and he could barely keep up; he used both spears to block the throng of arrows shooting at him until he was finally forced into a retreat, Iskander laughing heartily at the sight while Gilgamesh - the real Archer - crossed his arms and looked visibly annoyed.

"What kind of Saber shoots _arrows_?!" Kayneth raged, and Kiritsugu and Maiya shared a surprised and puzzled glance, Maiya setting down her gun and Kiritsugu cautiously lowering his scope.)

xXx

.

4.

He had been ordered to keep watch on the roof. Silently, Archer squinted his eyes and looked out into the inky darkness, almost certain he could see traces of Caster's mana bleeding out from the horizon. _He really doesn't care, does he?_ Archer thought, and while Irisviel objected to Kiritsugu's decision to leave Caster and that serial killer boy unchecked, Archer privately agreed with his Master's decision. "Let someone else deal the blow," Archer had said, and Kiritsugu nodded, quietly.

Strange: Archer had never thought he and Kiritsugu would be so similar.

There was a sound, and Archer turned to see Kiritsugu stepping onto the balcony. Assuming his Master had something to say to him, Archer started to move from his position, stopping only after he had realized Kiritsugu was staring heavily out into the darkness. Evidently he had forgotten Archer was there.

"If I decided to abandon everything and run away right now," Kiritsugu said. "Iri, would you come with me?"

He was talking to Irisviel. Sensing a private moment between husband and wife, Archer shifted from his perch; he was about to leave when he heard Irisviel speak.

"You could never run away. You would never forgive yourself for abandoning the Grail. You would kill yourself," Irisviel said, and Archer wondered if that were true. "I won't let you fight alone, I'll protect you. Saber will protect you. And Maiya...she'll protect you, too."

Later that night, Archer watched as Kiritsugu crept through the hallway, feeling his way through the dark and finding himself in front of the door to Hisau Maiya's room. Kiritsugu knocked. Maiya opened the door.

"Maiya."

"Yes?"

"I need you," he said, and he pushed against her, kissing her hard and pressing her body against the wall.

Archer turned away, slipping into spirit form and keeping a respectful distance. It wasn't any of his business, after all.

He found himself drifting toward Irisviel's quarters, where she sat hunched on the edge of the bed. She saw Archer approach and lifted her eyes.

"Oh, Saber." Irisviel smiled. "Just when I was starting to feel lonely. Come in."

Archer nodded and stepped inside.

xXx

.

The ambient light in Irisviel's room was a warm orange; unlike the rest of the castle, which was cold and harsh, Irisviel's room had a decidedly more feminine touch. He looked around and saw embroidered pillows and soft blankets, and a basket of knitting sitting inconspicuously in the corner.

"Is everything all right?" Archer said. Irisviel nodded.

"I'm fine," Irisviel said. "Although I think the strain of the war is starting to take its toll."

She smiled weakly at him. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair hung limply over her shoulders, and Archer frowned, despite himself.

"You should try to sleep," Archer said, but Irisviel shook her head.

"I don't think I can," Irisviel said. She smiled. "Perhaps you can keep me company?"

"I was under the impression that I was not a very good companion," Archer said.

"I think I can make do," Irisviel said. She patted the spot beside her on the bed, scooting over.

Neither of them had mentioned Archer's identity. Ever since Archer's assassination attempt at the summoning, neither Irisviel nor Kiritsugu openly acknowledged Archer's past. "A life without Iri," Kiritsugu had said, "I would rather not think about it." He thought of Kiritsugu and Maiya and tried to push it out of his mind.

"Kiritsugu told me he found a new base of operations," Irisviel said. "I heard we're going to move there soon."

"It seems unwise to leave the stronghold of the castle," Archer said. "From what I understand, the new base lies in the middle of a battlefield. I'm not sure it is the safest place to keep you."

"The Tohsakas and the Matous have long kept their strongholds fortified in the middle of the city. It is only the Einzberns who keep their castle far away."

"Fair enough," Archer said. Irisviel smiled. Archer watched as she pushed back a loose strand of silver hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"You know, it's funny," Irisviel said, and he could see the simple line of her neck where her fingers lingered, the curve of her shoulder from beneath her nightdress. "I feel so at ease with you, Saber. In a lot of ways you remind me of my husband."

"How so?" Archer asked. Irisviel smiled.

"You're both stern, taciturn men. But you're both very kind." Her smile waned. He could see her eyes start to dim a little.

"Where is your husband?" Archer asked, quietly. Irisviel lifted her eyes.

"He's doing important things right now."

"He hasn't been staying with you?"

"I told you," Irisviel said. "When things get too close, Kiritsugu finds them painful."

She was sitting close to him, and in the warm orange light he could see the softness of her body beneath her nightgown. Her eyes were gentle. There wasn't a trace of self-pity in her voice.

"Do you have a wish, Saber?" Irisviel asked. Archer hesitated, searching for his words.

"I only wish to help your husband," Archer said. "If the Grail is indeed omnipotent and can grant any wish, it will be no problem for it to save the world. If that's the case, the world will have no need for a guardian such as myself."

"So by saving the world, you'd be saving yourself."

"That is a way to put it," Archer said. Irisviel looked up at him with worried eyes.

"You've suffered, haven't you?" Irisviel said. Archer shook his head.

"No more than necessary," Archer said. "I did what I thought was for the greater good. Unfortunately I was mistaken."

"That sounds lonely," Irisviel said, and she reached forward to touch his hand.

The brush of her fingertips startled him. He hesitated a moment before pulling back his hand.

She fell asleep on the edge of the bed, her head pressed up against the pillow by the headboard. Quietly Archer draped a blanket over her and switched off the light. He could hear her breathing softly as she slept. For a long moment, he stood over her and watched the tidal movement of her breath, the slow rise and fall of her belly underneath the blanket, thinking about how her fingers brushed against his knuckles and wondering when it was the last time anyone had touched him like that. It bothered him that he couldn't remember.

The next day, Archer drove her to their new stronghold, and Maiya showed them the house - an old and battered mansion, sinking in at the middle and falling into disrepair.

"Madam," Maiya said, and she handed Irisviel the keys.

"Maiya," Irisviel said. "Can you give the keys to Saber?"

And Archer's frowned deepened when he saw Irisviel fumble a little with her hand.

xXx

.

5.

Their fight with Lancer took an unexpected turn.

Archer hadn't anticipated it; his eyes widened slightly as Lancer took his spear and drove it into his own chest, falling to his knees. A geas fluttered; he could hear the sound of gunshots being fired at Lancer's Master.

Behind them, Irisviel retched. She doubled over on her knees, one shaky fist to her mouth.

"Iri?" Kiritsugu turned.

"My love." Irisviel's face was pale. "How could you? Lancer was a decent man, he didn't deserve to die like that."

"I had to kill both Master and Servant. If the Servant survived, he could have contracted with someone else. It was the quickest way to end things."

"You agree with this?" Irisviel said. She looked at Archer, expectantly. "Saber?"

"There is no difference between killing with honor and just plain killing," Archer said, and he hesitated. "Death does not make those distinctions and neither should we."

"Saber understands, Iri." Kiritsugu's face was pinched. "This is the way I do things." Irisviel clasped her hands to her chest, agonized.

"What happened to you?" Irisviel said. "You can't do evil out of a hatred for evil, everything will turn out wrong."

"I will make sure the blood I spill in Fuyuki is the last blood humanity will ever shed," Kiritsugu said. "If that means bearing all world's evil, I don't care."

A car pulled up behind him. Maiya opened the door.

"Maiya," Kiritsugu said. "Take Irisviel home tonight. I need to confer with my Servant."

"Of course," Maiya said. She looked over toward Irisviel, whose face was stricken. Pale. "Madam?"

Irisviel glanced back at the two men behind her, before reluctantly climbing into the car.

xXx

.

6.

It was just a few hours before daybreak, and the sky was already beginning to lighten. Archer watched as Kiritsugu lit a cigarette, covering the tip with his hand and inhaling, deeply.

"Well, Saber," Kiritsugu said. He wouldn't look at him. "Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

Archer rubbed his neck, frowning. "I think you could have prepared her better," Archer said.

"I'm not talking about Iri." Kiritsugu turned his back toward him, looking out at the sky. "Do you have anything to say about my methods?"

"Not at all," Archer said. He spread his hands. "That was a very efficient kill. I couldn't have thought of a better plan myself."

"Then you understand. You know why it had to be done."

"Of course," Archer said. "You are simply waging battle using only the most appropriate methods at your disposal."

"And what do you think about Iri?" Kiritsugu said. Archer hesitated, searching for his words.

"I think Irisviel has been lucky enough up until now not to experience war."

Kiritsugu exhaled, tapping the ash from his cigarette and watching the plume of smoke drift into the sky.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Kiritsugu said.

xXx

.

The bar they went to was quiet; only a handful of patrons and the sound of clinking glass and the ambient noise of the television in the background.

"It seems I wasn't a good father to you. It's hard to apologize for things you haven't done yet, but I probably wanted to protect you. I should have told you more," Kiritsugu said.

They were talking about Archer's past. It's the first time either man has truly acknowledged it - the strange quirk of the Grail that brought together Father and Son and stuck them on the same side. "You are not to blame," Archer said. "As I've said before, it was the stupidity of my youth that got me in this position. I can see that you and I share a similar mindset."

"I think I would have enjoyed working with you on the battlefield," Kiritsugu said.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Master, but I was under the impression that this was a battlefield."

"Of a kind," Kiritsugu said, and he nursed his drink. Behind him, there was a couple playing pool. Archer watched quietly as the man hovered over the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist and guiding her hand. "This is where you aim," the man said, and he knocked the ball effortlessly. The girl squealed, delighted with the effort.

"I never told you about Shirley, have I?" Kiritsugu said. Archer tilted his head.

"Shirley?" Archer said. Kiritsugu smiled.

"My start of darkness," Kiritsugu said, and he gave a bitter laugh. "The Hero's origin story."

Archer set down his drink. "I should like to hear it," Archer said. Kiritsugu smiled.

The hours passed as Kiritsugu talked. Around them, the bar crowd grew thin, the general din of people quieting to a lull. Archer listened as Kiritsugu told him about Shirley and his father, the mercenary Natalia. "I loved her like a mother," Kiritsugu said, and he stared at the ice in his drink, clinking in his glass. "I killed her for the greater good."

"I would have made the same decision," Archer said, and he could imagine it, the weight of the Stinger, the explosion of the airplane cracking the sky.

"Master," Archer said, and he hesitated. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Kiritsugu asked. Archer frowned.

"What were you doing with Hisau Maiya?"

Kiritsugu made a sharp sort of sound, something like a laugh, but more harsh. Bitter.

"So you saw," Kiritsugu said, and he tossed back another shot. "And here I thought I was being careful. I take it you don't approve?"

"It isn't any of my business what you do, but you and I both know Irisviel isn't long for this world. Wouldn't it be prudent to wait just a little longer?"

Kiritsugu slammed down his glass and looked at him sharply.

"Do not speak about Iri that way again, Saber."

Archer held up his hands. "I meant no disrespect. I only endeavor to understand," Archer said. "We are in the middle of a war and you're using the opportunity to have a fling with a subordinate. It doesn't seem like you."

"No," Kiritsugu sighed. "I suppose it does not."

Archer watched as Kiritsugu swirled his glass, silently. There were dark circles under Kiritsugu's eyes and his face suddenly looked more gaunt. Pale.

"She is a distraction," Kiritsugu said, finally. "Maiya, I mean. She keeps me from feeling the things I shouldn't."

"And what would that be?" Archer said. Kiritsugu smiled.

"Misery and regret," Kiritsugu said. He swirled his drink, thoughtfully. "Someday, I'll have to betray Iri and let her become the Grail. I can't let my personal feelings for her get in the way of that. Every time I sleep with Maiya, it helps me prepare, a little bit." He took another drink.

"It helps me get used to hurting her."

Archer sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms.

"With all due respect, Master, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Kiritsugu grinned, then tossed back a shot. "My Servant calls me out," Kiritsugu said. He swirled the glass in his hand, thoughtfully. "I suppose I need that, every once in a while."

"Hm."

"Thank you for being with her," Kiritsugu said. "Iri, I mean. I know she depends on you."

"Of course."

"Should she need anything else..." and Kiritsugu hesitated.

"It would not bother me in the least if you slept with her."

Archer's eyes widened. "I am not going to sleep with your wife!" Archer said.

"I am only saying, if she is in need of comfort-"

"Then I'll go find _her husband,_ " Archer said. And then, to drive home the point, " _Father_."

Kiritsugu winced a little at that word.

"How are we doing?" the bartender said. Archer and Kiritsugu looked up.

"I think we need another drink," Kiritsugu said.

xXx

.

7.

The battles raged. Archer kept confusing the other Servants and Masters.

"What kind of Saber uses a bow and arrow?"

"Why is he using magecraft? He isn't a Caster!"

"He uses everything else but swords!"

Iskander found it funny. "A man of many talents!" Iskander said. "I should have liked to have you at my side on the battlefield. You are an exceptional bowman, young Saber!"

"He's _supposed_ to be a swordsman," Waver hissed. Iskander laughed, clapping his shoulder hard and making Waver stumble.

"You are deliberately confusing the enemy," Kiritsugu said. Archer nodded.

"A common strategy. I take it you approve?" Archer said.

"Of course. Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing you actually use a sword."

"Would you, now?" Archer said, and two swords manifested in his hands as he whirled and blocked the on-coming blow from Berserker, leaping and jumping into the fray.

"A dual wielder," Kiritsugu said, and Archer grinned, letting his swords dissipate. "Impressive."

"I aim to please, Master."

xXx

.

8.

Irisviel was lying on a summoning circle. It was only just enough to augment her mana, which was growing dangerously thin. Archer watched darkly as Kiritsugu stood over her, his face a perfect mask, as he asked his dying wife to give him Avalon before he left.

"I'm so glad you came to see me," Irisviel said, and Avalon rose in a golden haze out from her chest, which Kiritsugu took from her, silently. "Thank you," Irisviel said. "You've shown me all the happiness the world has to offer."

Archer leaned against the wall, eyes trained on the floor as Kiritsugu rose and stood to his full height, tucking Avalon under his arm.

"You should give her a proper goodbye," Archer said, as Kiritsugu walked past him. "You will regret it afterwards."

"We're close to our goal, I can't let myself waver now."

"You will not forgive yourself," Archer said.

Kiritsugu hesitated, then glanced back at the shed.

Irisviel was lying with her hands resting on her chest. Her eyes were closed. Silver strands of hair glinted in the soft glow of mana surrounding her.

Archer saw the bob of Kiritsugu's adam's apple swallow, thickly.

The thread of Kiritsugu's self-control snapped, and he went back inside, hoisting Irisviel up into his arms and holding her, tight. He pressed his cheek to her forehead and murmured a thousand apologies as Archer quietly and discreetly stepped outside. "I've sacrificed everything," he could hear Kiritsugu saying. "My wife. My daughter. My family..." He thought of the battle to come and looked out into the sky above him, the pale streaks of sun and soft white clouds.

"Are you ready?" Kiritsugu said, when he was finally finished. Archer nodded and uncrossed his arms.

"Always," Archer said. Kiritsugu nodded, tucking Avalon under his coat.

xXx

.

9.

The final battle started quickly.

"Faker," Gilgamesh said, and he stepped forward, the plates of his armor clanking as he moved. "What right have you to step on my planet? Your continued existence offends my eyes."

Behind him, the Gates of Babylon opened, the tips of all his weapons slipping through pools of golden mana. Archer smirked, crossing his arms.

"Did you know, King of Heroes, that I was better suited to be an Archer?"

And a thousand blades appeared behind him, matching Gilgamesh's weapons like reflections in a mirror.

Kiritsugu was winning the fight; Archer's reality marble distracted him.

"Wha-"

Kirei's blade drove deep into the muscle of Kiritsugu's back. Kiritsugu staggered, but not before he shot three bullets into the tangle of Kirei's magic circuits, incapacitating him. Archer ran toward him and finished the blow.

"S-Saber."

"Quiet," Archer said. He shoved his hand into the wound. Kiritsugu sighed, contentedly.

"It seems that we have won, Saber," Kiritsugu said, and he closed his eyes.

xXx

.

This is what Archer saw.

A vision of fire. A little boy screaming. A city engulfed in flames.

 _You have done well, Guardian. What is your wish?_

He saw a thousand lives snuffed out like the light of a dying star, a little girl shot to death.

The wet cave of a scream, Kiritsugu's hands choking Irisviel.

 _You have amused me, Guardian. Tell me your wish. I shall grant it, just this once._

He still had the ribbon Ilya had tied around his hand.

xXx

.

Kiritsugu's eyes cracked open. Above him, a thick rectangle of yellow light fell on his eyes, and Kiritsugu raised a hand, shielding his face from the sunlight and pushing himself upright. The Grail was corrupt. A billion lives versus two lives of his own family - the choice, he knew, was very clear.

"Forgive me, Master," Archer said, and Kiritsugu looked up. "I already made your wish for you."

He was carrying Irisviel. Quietly he set her down beside Kiritsugu; she stirred against him, breathing softly.

"As it turns out, there is no way to save the world," Archer said. "In the field of battle, justice is decided by whoever is the victor. The world can't be saved by self-sacrifice and useless martyrdom. But I suppose I learned that the hard way."

"What did you do?" Kiritsugu said. Archer smiled.

"I found a way to end myself," Archer said, and Kiritsugu could see the outline of his body starting to fade, torrents of mana rising through the air.

"If you stayed with your family, you will never raise me. And that stupid idea of a Hero of Justice will never be born."

xXx

.

10.

They moved to Fuyuki City in the aftermath of the Grail, staying in the old mansion that had served as their base of operations. The mansion was surprisingly habitable, Archer having fixed the majority of it before the end of the war.

Irisviel and Kiritsugu don't talk about him much. The man who would become a guardian, unable to save anyone in life or in death, but who somehow managed to save three lives in the ruins of the war. "Do you think Mr. Saber will come back to visit me?" Ilya will ask sometimes, and Irisviel will offer her a small smile and tell her, who knows?

Now Ilya was running through the hallway, sliding open the rice paper door and kicking off her shoes. "We're working on a project!" she yelled, because she was young and excitable and everything she said needed to be projected at topmost volume. "Kiritsugu, I'm bringing over my friend!"

"Who is your friend?" Kiritsugu asked, and he stopped in the doorway, surprised.

Shock of red hair and bright hazel eyes, Kiritsugu stared at Emiya Shirou long and hard in the face.

"This is Tatsuya," Ilya said.

"Hello," the boy said. And the little boy blinked as Ilya ran past him, laughing and smacking him on the arm.


End file.
